


Why the Smashers Never Celebrate Thanksgiving

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kirby ruins everything, SSBB, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason. Kirby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Smashers Never Celebrate Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thanksgiving fic I made way back in 2008. I'm posting this now because there is going to be a sequel to this story 6 years later into the 4th Smash Brothers.

November 27 finally came. Thanksgiving was here. Thanksgiving was the time of the great giving and while most people were spending time with their families. The Smashers at Smash Brothers Mansion however were not thrilled with this holiday though. The reason would be obvious.

Master Hand decided that they would try one last time to get that problem under control. While the veterans were worried that what happened in the Melee season would happen in the Brawl season. The newcomers however were oblivious to what could possibly go wrong. The Pokémon Trainer named Ash decided to ask someone what went wrong last year? He wanted to taste a turkey so badly this year.

"Link!" Ash called out to the Hero of Time who was forced out of the kitchen for the third time that day.

Link gave the Pokémon a kind smile, "Yes?"

"What happened last year that Master Hand claimed would be the last Thanksgiving?" Ash asked bluntly.

A gust of wind blew in the hall. Link's smile faltered.

"What happened last year?" Link questioned.

"Yeah. How bad was it?"

"Really bad..." Link mumbled. He glanced at the tiles on the floor. He couldn't say much. It was just so horrible.

"On a one to ten scale, how bad was it?"

"TEN!" Link announced.

"Wow...what happened?"

Link searched around the area hoping he would find something that could get Ash to change the subject. Fortunately he saw the new Brawl couple Ike and his innocent angelic boyfriend Pit walking down the halls. He pointed in that direction.

"Look! A distraction!"

Ash being Ash turned around to see the distraction. It was only the yaoi couple. Link turned tail and fled when the Pokémon Trainer turned around saying that was nothing important. His eyes became half lid.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you back you bastard..." The Pokémon Trainer mumbled.

* * *

After kicking the male Smashers (and assist trophies) out of the kitchen multiple times and a little screw ups, the Thanksgiving feast was finally done.

The young Smashers Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers set the huge table. There were more people this year so it was only natural for there to be two long tables. It took ten minutes to set everything for forty plus people.

King DDD ordered his Waddle Dee to carry all the food to the dining room and threatened them that if they dropped one dish, he would have their heads. Not wanting to be abused even more, the Waddle Dees made no mistake and Waddle Doo made sure of it.

Twenty full minutes past and the food was all set. So far, everything was going well. The Smashers slowly seated themselves. Some tried to sit with their dates and chat. When Kirby entered the room though, everyone tried to not save a seat for him. This resulted in the pink puffball sitting at one end of the table while Master Hand sat at the other end. A bad set up. The newcomers still didn't know what was coming.

"May I have your attention please!" Master Hand announced as he picked up his spoon and banged his glass with it, "As you know, this might be our final Thanksgiving celebration due to details that you veteran Smashers know of."

The veteran Smashers glared at Kirby who was staring at the turkey getting ready to drool.

"So let's say our prayers and finally chow down!" He finished.

The prayers went by fast because they wanted to start eating as soon as possible. The female Smashers and assist trophies were offended slightly but...

Before Ike could take the first bite of the turkey.

A gust of wind started picking up. All the food on the table were going in one direction. That direction was a portal that was endless. That portal was Kirby's stomach. He opened his mouth and sucked everything that was on every table. All the Smashers were too stunned to move.

In two full minutes, everything was gone from the table. Kirby spit all the dishes out. They all landed safety in front of the Smashers and assist trophies. All the dishes were licked clean. Kirby let out a weak burp.

"MY TURKEY!" Ike cried out.

"Ike calm down..." Pit said calmly trying to calm the blue haired mercenary down.

The whole place was in chaos after that. Many Smashers banged their heads on their plate when there was nothing left. When Fox did it, Sonic could only facepalm. As for Ash, he watched how Link fell into a slump. He then eyed Kirby making his getaway with a happy contempt smile on his face.

This is why the Smashers _**NEVER**_ celebrate Thanksgiving. Kirby ruins everything with his ferocious appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Ike is going to get his revenge 6 years later...just you wait.


End file.
